


First Meeting

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ASiB, Angst, Day 1, F/M, First Meeting, Sherlock you git, sherlollyweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Sherlock first meets Molly, he makes a mistake in his deduction of her, closely paralleling their interacting from ASiB's Christmas party scene. </p>
<p>For Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Day 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

“There has been a change in employment since you’ve been gone.”

Sherlock looked away from his brother, crossing and uncrossing his legs rather undecidedly, before replying.

            “And this affects me how?” Sherlock unconsciously scrunched his nose before returning his gaze to Mycroft.

            Mycroft chuckled. “I’m afraid Dr. Lajani has left St. Barts and taken his team with him to Berkshire.”

            Sherlock considered the information, letting it sit for a while before determining whether this would be detrimental or advantageous for his frequent use of the hospital and its _benefits._

            With little more than a shrug, Sherlock settled on the latter. “Oh well. Never did appreciate his manners. He always insisted on me bribing him for access to the cadavers as well. The man surely thought I was made of money.”

            “Mummy would disagree with that, I’m sure.”

Sherlock scowled. “And who is to replace him? Do I know him?”

Mycroft looked away, bored, as his private car pulled up to the hospital. “Irrelevant Sherlock. If I were you, I’d be using that sub-intelligent brain of yours to figure out how it is you are going to cheat the system now.”

“And you haven’t figured it out already?”

“Oh, of course _I_ have. But I can’t go and tell you. Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Oh, Sherlock! There you are,” Stamford said upon seeing the consulting detective barrelling through the 2nd floor corridor of St. Barts.

“I need DI Moone’s full report sent over as soon as possible and if they’d please choose anyone but that new Detective Sergeant what’s his name, to consult on the case, that’d be great.” Sherlock gave a slight pause, raising his finger to halt the doctor, before continuing. “The body?”

Stamford sighed. “Bottom floor morgue like always.”

“Excellent,” Sherlock quipped before speeding off, leaving Stamford to brace the wall railing behind him.

“We have a new pathologist Sherlock! Name’s Dr. Hooper,” Mike yelled after the man. “Very bright and top of her class. Please be cordial,” he tried to add, but Sherlock was far out of earshot by then.

 

            Molly had just finished up her first autopsy of the day and was heading back to her office when the curly, dark haired man pushed open the doors to the morgue and strode in like he was the guest of honour.

            “Excuse me.” Molly set her papers down and walked back into the main room. “What can I help you with? You are aware this is a morgue?” Molly smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

            Sherlock zeroed in on her, but chose not to reply –scoffing when she made a move to approach him.

            “Well?” Molly waited.

            “Don’t make jokes please.” Sherlock looked around, before settling his gaze on her once again and removing his coat. “Where is this new pathologist, Hooper, I think? I need the findings from the body that was sent in earlier by a DI Moone.”

            Molly followed his movements, noticing the way his eyes flickered nervously about like a young boy trying to be brave on his first day of school. She was about to introduce herself, hand hesitating by her side, when he took a step closer to her and peered down, scrutinizing.

“I see you are the new lab assistant –evidently very nervous as well. Being surrounded by male colleagues with impressive degrees and high expectations has reminded you of university -nay college- and how you were always undermined by your professors. You clearly put very little time into getting ready this morning; probably due to the fact that you spend _most_ mornings overly preparing for work and getting here unnecessarily early. But since I arrived, you’ve been trying to compensate by fixing your hair repeatedly and removing a smudge on your lower eye makeup, which by the way, might I add, is still a tad messy.”

Molly took a sharp intake of breath and stepped back from the man, eyeing him wearily. She looked as if she were about to bite back with a scathing reply, when instead she turned away from the brilliant, but horrible man and muttered to herself more than him, “It’s Dr. Molly Hooper to you.”

She retraced her steps back to her office then and shut the door with far more force than necessary.

Sherlock heard, rather than watched her go and only willed himself to move when he was sure she had gone. His eyes, earlier trained on the petite woman, now met an empty floor. He could hear his brother’s bitter voice in his ear, mocking him for his mistake, but he ignored it for now. He’d have time to fix this, to mend what he had broken and eventually figure this woman out like he did to all of those that sparked his interest. Because that’s what he was disappointed with, right? A false deduction.

Picking up his Belstaff from the counter top, Sherlock backed out towards the door, before pausing for a moment. “I am sorry,” Sherlock said to the empty room. “Forgive me.”


End file.
